Light of Responsibility
The Light of Responsibility is an Ultra philosophy. It's belief is that a race is selected by the Light of Responsibility to protect and serve all life in the Universe, and was first used by the Primordials. The Primordials chose Humanity as their successors, but the Ultras declared war on the Primordials for the Light of Responsibility, and brought them to the verge of extinction, while the Ultras were powerful and prosperous. The single Primordial left was kept imprisoned in a secret vault in Nebula M78's core, and is believed to be the oldest living being in the universe. The Ultras inherited the Light of Responsibility rather than the Humans, and became obsessed with its laws and practices. Most modern Ultras have no idea it exists, and it has been integrated into their society. The Primordial-Ultra War Millions of years ago the ancient Primordials protected all life, sentient or not, and when the time came, they decided to pass the Light of Responsibility to Humanity, it's rightful successors . The Ultras, who were highly advanced (Possibly even more that then the Primordials), declared war for the Light of Responsibility. The war lasted hundreds of years, with the Primordials going close to extinction. The last Primordial, called the Ancient One, was imprisoned in Nebula M78's core, and is the oldest living being in the universe. The Ultras had stolen the Light of Responsibility. Iso-Ultimatum The Father of Ultra, the legendary Ultraman Ultimatum was the Supreme Ultra Allied Commander during the Hive-Ultra War, and lead the defense of all worlds in the Universe. After the Hive's defeat, Ultimatum was sentenced to life-stasus on a world called Onyx because he would rather have dealt with Hive using a Univesral Genocide Machine (The temples in Salvation). 10,000 years later, a young Ultra named Ultraman Bornstellar left his family to search for treasure on Onyx with two human friends. They discovered Ultimatum's prison, which he thought was a Primordial artifact. He opened the structure and ended up awakening Ultimatum. The prison turned into a ship at Ultimatum's command, and he took Bornstellar and his human friends to the Baltan homeworld because Ultimatum sensed he had to go there. There the four discoverd the current Father of Ultra (Ultraman Shot) had been testing one of the Temples there, and Ultimatum then knew he was wrong to have wanted use the temples against the Hive. Bornstellar and crew felt like captives on this journey, and were wandering what was happening. Ultimatum refused to tell them anything. Ultimatum knew his 10,000 year old technology would not last against Shot's fleet. Ultimatum knew what to do. He implanted his memories into Bornstellar, making Ultimatum the Ur-Ultimatum and Bornstellar Iso-Ultimatum. (Ur meaning Original and Iso meaning Second) Shot captured Ur-Ultimatum, and put him on trial, which ended up with Ur-Ultimatum executed. Hours later, Mendicant Nexus, an AI ironically built by Ultimatum and Shot to command all Ultra fleets with Ultimatum, attacked the Land of Light with the Hive, and Shot realized he needed Ultimatum to command fleets against Mendicant Nexus. He soon discovered that Bornsteller had Ultimatum's memories, and could lead fleets through experience. Iso-Ultimatum made it to the land of light, and met up with Shot and councilors Ultrawoman Glory and Ultraman Dawn. They lead the defense against Mendicant Nexus. Mendicant Nexus retreated, and Bornstellar was promoted Supreme Ultra Allied Commander. He decided to marry Glory, and the two became the most politically and militarily power beings in the universe. They, along with Dawn, lead the Second Hive-Ultra War. Bornstellar used Ur-Ultimatum's knowledge to defeat the hive a seocnd time. Bornstellar decided to create Offensive Nexus, an AI stronger than Mendicant Nexus, to counter Mendicant Nexus' power. In the final battle, Offensive Nexus and Mendicant Nexus commanded their fleets above The Library, where all the temples could be activated. Bornstellar knew he had no choice but to activate the Temples and kill everything in all universes to starve the Hive to death. After fighting through the Library, Bornstellar, Glory, Dawn, and Shot said their goodbyes, and activated the Temples. In their final moments, Glory told Bornsteller she had implanted his and Ur-Ultimatum's memories into a chosen Ultra and a chosen Human, and they will be destined to carry on his legacy. Bornstellar asked her how, if the universe was devoid of life. She told him the AI's kept specimens of each race, and will repopulate the species. The Light of Responsibility would be passed on to Humanity through her implant. Category:Ultraman Zach Continuity Category:Fan Concepts Category:Brian Haughton